


Shirt goes off

by UglyGoat



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyGoat/pseuds/UglyGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets drunk, and takes his shirt off. Twice on two weeks. Read what happens between Sam and Kevin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the library

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first work ever! so bear with me in regards of errors or cheesiness. remember to read on to chapter 2.

Dean was out doing… something, Sam didn’t really remember what it was, nor did he care. He was almost home alone in the bunker, and had decided to get drunk, because he deserved it. You know with the almost completing the trials thing and the almost dying thing. He was lucky he survived, he thought. Very lucky. He drank over half a bottle of whiskey, and was dangling around in the bunker with the bottle in his hand. But he was only so drunk that the alcohol just made him happier and let go of some boundaries. He took off his shirt, because why the fuck not? He might run into Kevin. He danced and hummed around in the bunker.

Kevin could hear him walking around and humming, sometimes he bumped into a wall. He smiled for himself, thought that was pretty funny with Sam being drunk. That was until Sam came to the library, where Kevin was very focused on reading a tablet. Sam stood at the entrance, legs wide apart like a shining gate to heaven and arms up in the air, and also not wearing a shirt, he cheerily said out loud: ‘’Heeeeeeyy buddyyy!’’ with a big drunken smile on his face. Kevin looked up and saw Sam standing there with his steaming hot body. He was so tall and muscular, ugh and those big rough hands! He could see how Sam was all wet on his torso; he had probably been dancing around too much and was sweating. He had really nice abs, wow. His body was so beautiful and deeply carved. And beautifully muscular arms too. That sight made something rise to interest under Kevin’s belt. ‘’Shit!’’ he thought ‘‘how can this happen? Its just Sam?!’’ Then again, he had sometimes looked at Sam in a more than friendly way; he just never really paid that no mind. Until now.

Sam danced his way over to Kevin. He swayed beside Kevin, who was sitting down, and he almost waved his junk at Kevin’s face. He had one hand in a pocket, the other one held his bottle of whiskey. Kevin really felt like Sam was teasing him, Sam was even grinning in a really cocky and sexy way. His cheeks were pink, pink as the cloud Kevin was going to be on soon, clear signs that he was intoxicated. He smashed the bottle onto the table, heavily with his whole body. Lucky it didn’t break. Sam went behind Kevin, he arched his big body over Kevin and supported himself on the table. His strong arms trapping him to the table, like tall, strong and powerful pillars in a big prison. Kevin felt small, very small. He kinda liked it, which was new and confusing to him that he’d like this. Sam bowed his head to Kevin’s ear, his mouth almost touching, Kevin was blushing, his heart racing. He asked ‘’how’s the homework going?’’ in a sexy way with his soft baritone voice. Kevin’s face froze in a frown and pursed lips.

He turned around ‘’Seriously Sam?!’’

‘‘What? I just asked you about how you’re doing with the tablet?’’ Kevin made a very disbelieving face ‘’pff, yeah right!’’ Sam just looked at him like he was stupid or something ‘’Th-then why would you lean over me like that wi– with yo- your n-n-nakedness?’’ he said nervously. “Eeeehh, Kevin don’t overthink this.” – he lied to himself and Kevin. Because he was doing exactly what Kevin thought he was doing – teasing. He could only do it because he was drunk, at other times he’d be too shy or maybe remember the big age gap between them. But he thought Kevin’s reaction was funny though.

Sam stood up completely now with his beautiful hands on his handsome hips. He exhaled hard, trying to avoid any further awkwardness. It didn’t really work though, because Kevin kept looking at him completely taken aback by Sam. He sat there and just appreciated how Sam looked. He could see that Sam hadn’t shaved in a couple of days, so he had a very sexy stubble. The stubble framed Sam’s gorgeous mouth. His lips really were a piece of art after all; well that was Kevin’s opinion about them anyway. He’d like to try those lips one day. Kevin shook his head to get out of his daydream. He cleared his throat and Sam quickly said he’d better go to bed now. He left the half full whiskey bottle on the library table.

As Sam left, Kevin couldn’t help look at Sam’s tight buns and each cheek was moving up and down when he walked. One up, other one down, other one up, one down. The bouncing was mesmerizing. His butt looked very round, very… touchable. And his back was so gorgeous too. Sam bent over the table in the front hall to look at some mission papers, he might as well. Kevin saw how his back muscles rose like mountains from the earth, when he bent. But when Sam was standing up or walking, his back was like an ocean wave, it curved in beautifully exaggerated ways. Sam reminded him a bit of the ocean actually, with his calm and shifting walk, like low tide, and how his movements were like big storm waves, when he fought monsters. Kevin really just wanted to glide his hands from the nape of Sam’s big, protective, muscular neck, over his gorgeous curved back, down to his firm ass, or just hold his carved hips. Kevin bit his lip; damn he really wanted Sam now. But he bent his focus on the tablet, the information could be important. And maybe stop him from feeling so ‘interested’.

Sam put on his shirt, sat down and read the mission papers. He’d already read them, but he was hoping for Kevin to still rest his soft brown gaze at him. Sam had always liked Kevin’s eyes. They reminded him of the warmth of a hug, and the coziness of sitting by a fireplace. Even though he’d never had one, Kevin’s eyes felt like home to Sam. Thinking about Kevin’s eyes put a broad smile on Sam’s face. He felt all fuzzy in his stomach. He took his hand to his stomach, and clenched the shirt in his hand. Smiling, Sam bowed his head in surrender, a surrender to the fact that maybe he did love Kevin. He liked that thought, though he had his doubts that there was ever really going to be anything between them. He slammed the file closed, stood up quickly and stomped off to bed. Kevin looked up startled, when Sam stood up. ‘’Wonder what made him so upset?’’ Kevin wondered. Kevin followed Sam’s example, and went to his room. It was late anyways and he was tired. As he laid there in bed, he thought about Sam and how little he was wearing tonight. He wasn’t really THAT undressed, he knew, but Sam usually kept his clothes on. Kevin wondered to himself, if Sam did do those things on purpose, but was just lying? No one would ask about work in that very sexual way Sam did unless they wanted something more. Kevin didn’t dare conclude anything other than that he himself knew that he wanted Sam.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
read on to chapter 2!


	2. the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Sam was drunk, and now he's on it again.

It had been a week since Sam was drunk that night. Sam still thought about it, about how he almost made a move on Kevin. But to Sam it just seemed like what he did was upsetting to Kevin. He felt so bad about what he did that night, harassing him like that. He slumped his head onto his hand, gave a big sigh, frowned, and puffed out some air, which lifted a lock of hair from his head. ‘‘Well, I still have that half bottle of whiskey, right?’’ he was sure he was alone tonight. And so he went up to the library, grabbed the bottle in a big swoop and chucked down the rest of the contents of the bottle way too fast. And boom, it smacked him, and he was drunk. He didn’t have the highest tolerance for alcohol unlike his brother. He turned on some music and danced around in the library, well if you could call what he did dancing. He leaned against the vault to the library. He looked around daydreaming about Kevin. He really missed him right now, even though they literally lived together in the bunker. Must be because I’m drunk, he thought. He began feeling hot because he was thinking about Kevin and with alcohol in his blood - it just made him like this. So he took off his shirt. Again. Just like last time he drank. He swayed around to the music a bit; he turned it off, went to his room and put some music in his ears. And again, he danced, because he was bored, alone and sad.

Kevin and Dean came home. Dean went straight to bed and so would Kevin do. Except there was a sobering up Sam dancing in the hallway where Kevin’s room was. Sam was just wavering around, eyes closed and finally feeling a bit happy, because all he focused on was the music. Kevin went into his room, or well, he stopped, turned around and leaned up against the doorframe. He looked at Sam for a good while, smiling. Sam turned his head and saw Kevin. It took him a while to register what happened. And then he sprung his eyes open; he feebly tried to cover his very delicious torso with his equally delicious arms, and escaped into his room. He leaned up against the door and breathed very heavily and his heart was pounding. He held his hand to his pounding heart and he could feel his face become really hot. ‘’Oh my God, I’m blushing. Over Kevin. Damn!’’

Kevin knocked on the door. ‘’Uh. Just a minuu~ute!’’ he shouted through the door, as he rushed on a shirt, and let Kevin in. He nervously sat down on his bed, and ran a hand through his hair, like he often does when nervous Kevin entered the room and closed the door behind him. ‘’So what’s up?’’ he said and looked up. Kevin was leaning up at the door, arms crossed and head to the side. ‘’I don’t know, you tell me?’’ he said and smiled. Sam was pretty sure this was a cocky and smug smile he saw right there. ‘’Uh, what do you mean?’’ Sam asked confused, except he think he knew where Kevin was going with all this. Kevin really liked Sam’s confused face. His eyes seemed extra puppy-like and his eyebrows grew inwards and upwards – making him look so cute. Kevin put his hands in his pockets and said: ‘’Sam. I’ve been thinking about that night a week ago. Well, I’ve been thinking about you even before that, but everything sorta came into light that night, you know.’’ Sam bowed his head down. ‘’Yeah, I know what you mean.’’ He said and looked up, directly into Kevin’s homey eyes. Kevin smiled, as Sam looked him in the eyes. For a moment they just looked into each other’s eyes and smiles. Sam liked how Kevin’s cheeks became a bit bigger and rounder when he smiles. Kevin liked Sam’s beautifully framed smile with small ravines on each side of his mouth. He really liked his dimples. Kevin stepped forward and now stood directly in front of Sam. He looked very in charge, Sam thought. Kevin reached out, and caressed Sam’s warm blushing cheek. Sam smiled embarrassed and looked away. Kevin grabbed a tuft of hair and yanked it so Sam was once again looking at him. Sam was very surprised. Good, Kevin thought.

Kevin charged in and kissed Sam. Sam didn’t at first realize what happened, but then he kissed again, but it was only lips against lips. They kissed for a little while, turning their heads in opposite directions. Their lips parted, but met again quickly, like the ocean water repeatedly smashing against the quay of a harbor. He used all his body weight to push Sam down into the bed. Kevin crawled on top of Sam. He sat just below his crotch and he rests his hands on Sam’s stomach. Sam didn’t do anything to not have Kevin sit on him. Sam laid there with his hands above his head, like a dog lying on its back in submissiveness. ‘’I think you can take off your shirt again.’’ He said and pushed Sam’s shirt up, so he could see his chest. His hands caressed Sam’s torso carved by time and struggle. Kevin began kissing his chest; just little pecks random places on his chest. He kissed downwards to his belt area. It tickled in Sam’s lower regions, when Kevin kissed so close to it. Sam gave out a groan and stretched a bit. Kevin looked up and smiled, and began kissing and licking at the edge of Sam’s pants. Sam groaned and squirmed. ‘’Uuugh, Kevin I really like that!’’ he said. He smiled stupidly as if he was still super drunk. Kevin slowly zipped down Sam’s pants. He began slowly kissing up and down on the fabric covering his length. Sam groaned and squirmed, raising his back a little from the bed, and clenching the bed fabric in his hands. He bit his lip in excitement. But he then sat up a little stiff in his face. Kevin looked up ‘‘What’s wrong?’’ ‘’Nothing, I just uuuuhh… I just want to feel you too, you know?’’ ‘’Oh what, you don’t like me being on top, huh Sam?’’ Sam smiled, grabbed Kevin’s shoulders and threw him onto the bed so he was lying down. And then he was on all fours over Kevin. Sam put his arms under Kevin’s back, lifted him a little and kissed him. Kevin kissed back very willingly. Their lips met and departed over and over again, heads turning. Their tongues met and danced around each other. Kevin was moaning very loud. He felt fuzzy inside, butterflies in his stomach. He almost couldn’t take these feelings. He just had to hold Sam; he wrapped his arms around his neck, and put a hand through his hair. He began grabbing his hair and nuzzling him at the back of his head while they were kissing.

Sam began unbuttoning Kevin’s shirt very eagerly. ‘’I am going to eat you, Kevin.’’ ‘’Eat me? Eat me how?’’ Kevin asked. ‘’I’m going to bite, kiss and lick you all over your body.’’ Kevin felt a shiver through all of his body. ‘’Yeah, that sounds nice, but who says you’re the only one in charge here?’’ ‘’What do you mean?’’ Sam was just on his knees now. ‘’Yeah you know, you literally being all over me and going ‘ugh I’m going to eat you now’. But hey, I want you to do that to me, I just want to play with you afterwards.’’ Sam scoffs: ‘’Yeah, uhm okay.’’ He quickly kisses Kevin and goes ‘’But you’re mine first!’’ and proceeds to kiss Kevin on his collarbone. Kevin lifts his head. Sam kisses his way up to Kevin’s chin and then down to the side of his neck. And *chomp* he bit his neck. ‘’Augh!’’ Kevin jolted, but he liked the pain, which was a surprise to him, because he hated getting hurt even the slightest, and the feeling of Sam’s teeth on his skin. He could feel Sam’s scruffy face on his neck. Sam kissed, licked and sucked all at once, and he had found a sweet spot. A very sweet one. Just below his ear, was where it was. Kevin squirmed in delight, and he could feel his blood rushing through his body – especially a certain part in his lower regions had blood rushing to it. “Sam!” “Yeah, what is it?” Kevin feels Sam’s lips and scruffy beard move on his skin. With lust in his voice said “I’m… I’m really horny… now.” – he was shivering a little. “Yeah, and what do you want me to do about it, huh? I mean, you said, you wanted your turn with me, right? But I’m not done with ya yet.” He went down and bit in Kevin’s neck again, then left a trail of kisses down his throat, collarbone and chest. He sucked on his nipple and gently bit it, and trailed his way over to the other one and bit that one too. All the while Kevin squirmed and moaned. He could barely contain himself with all this biting and kissing. He never really knew what he liked, except that he thought he only liked girls. But Sam sure did prove him wrong, especially in this sizzling moment. Then Sam said: “You know, when I said that I wanted to eat you, I meant something a little more like this!” He hurried down Kevin’s pants and then his underwear. He kissed the shaft, then licked it, up and down, and then gave tiny little bites – only so his teeth barely touched. Kevin had a full hard on now, he could feel that, it was almost pulsating. Sam licked his way up to the head, kissed it, and took all of Kevin’s length in his mouth. He caressed the tip with his tongue - circling around it. Kevin grabbed Sam’s hair with little tufts peeping through. He couldn’t help himself but thrust a little into Sam’s mouth, while Sam bobbed his head up and down. Sam lifted Kevin’s leg so it arched over his shoulder. Sam began caressing Kevin’s leg, and took a little break from sucking to kiss and licking around on the inner thigh. From there, he kissed down to the root of Kevin’s shaft and started licking upwards, to again begin sucking Kevin off. Kevin moaned and opened his mouth in delight. He clenched Sam’s hair and nuzzled him. Sam paced up, and Kevin gave hard little groans. Breathing heavily he said “Ah Sam, I’m gonna come soon!” Sam stopped and looked up at Kevin’s red, panting face. He gave a smug grin, and continued as fast as he possibly could. Kevin tensed up, held his breath, and clenched the bed sheet.”Ha-aagh!”- He sighed, relaxed and caught his breath. Sam swallowed everything, but he made a half disgusted face – he didn’t exactly enjoy the taste. Sam sat back up. ‘’So, I guess it’s your turn now!’’ ‘’Nah, Sam. I’m tired, and it was already late when I got home, so now I just really want to cuddle with you.’’ Sam gives a warm smile – ‘’Haha, yeah, that actually sounds really great.’’ And so Kevin rested his head on Sam’s huge and beefy pecs, he snuggled his head into Sam’s chest, and closed his eyes. Sam yawned, closed his eyes, calm and tired. And they both fell to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a third chapter, where Kevin gets his way, but not right now, because now I am done with this work.
> 
> (Pecs = pectoral muscles, the chest muscles, basically the ones that form ‘’muscle tits’’)


End file.
